


Rain Clouds

by Steamed_Tets



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Gen, hes attached your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets
Summary: Listen to my voice. Close your frightened eyes, hide behind my love for you. Fears only a choice, one that we all must make someday. So know you're not alone in this. - Rain Clouds by the Arcadian Wild
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Rain Clouds

_ The clicking sound got louder and faster as one of the tin mans arms reached out, she covered her head using both her arms, hoping to shield herself even the smallest bit from whatever it was he wanted to do. But nothing happened. When she looked up RGB was standing over her, his cane pushing the tin cans hand into the wall of the sea just behind the two of them.  _

_ “This isn’t how I died…” _

_ He’d barely gotten his bearings, only to look up and be met with a fist three times his size crashing directly into his screen. Every time he hit the ground as he was tossed backward a couple hundred feet sparked a whole new wave of pain throughout his entire body, and he was happy to finally have it stop. Sharking the burnt remains off his coat, he began to sit up only to be drowned almost instantly by the tears from the Grief towering high above him. His pleas fell on deaf ears and before he had time to truly process it, his screen faded to black. _

_ “I am! I am! I am!” _

_ The question had barely left her lips when one of the creatures struck her right through the middle. It hurt, a lot, but not how she expected it to. She didn’t have time to process what was happening before it was over, tears falling from her eyes as she collapsed to her knees, breaking the vial and earning herself more than one scar from the event.  _

_ “Hero...Please don’t lie.”  _

_ As if his wires being blasted wasn’t bad enough. Not counting the heat or hitting a rock head on, this was something he had no possible way to prepare himself for. Whatever this thing was that Hero had pulled out of Loch Rhymose, he wasn’t sure he had a way to protect her from it. And the thought terrified him.  _

_ It hurt, but not like she’d cut herself or gotten a nasty bruise or a burn. No, this pain was different. It was something she didn’t recognize. As she curled up underneath RGB’s coat, her arms and legs just barely holding themselves together as what little excess dripped off her face and hair in small globs of water.  _

She looked over the familiar, glass petal sitting on the sand nearby, RGB slumped against the picket fence they’d both tried so desperately to find. 

“We stepped back…” She announced to no one in particular. Looking over at RGB proved to be a very saddening endeavor. What Madras had done, even if it had saved them from the oncoming storm, seemed to have quite literally shaken him to the core he didn’t quite have. 

“RGB?” She said, her voice quiet while wondering if he  _ could _ answer given his state. 

Head in his hands, screen obstructed by his hands, cyan ink quietly dripped off his face slowly, staining the sand below him further. The two of them waited in silence for a long while, RGB unable to bring himself to think and Hero waiting patiently for him to recover, mentally grasping at straws for things that might comfort him. 

Fiddling with the edges of her gloves. Uh, her hands? Well whatever, she hesitated to start speaking, not wanting to make him feel any worse. “It won’t be forever. Old friends always have a way of meeting up again., even if it’s been a really, really long time. Besides, we did all that stuff in the future! There’s lots of time before that actually happens...I think.”   
  
Met with barely even a flinch from the monster she kept going, “Fears are scary, _fear_ is scary. But it’s something that can be overcome. I did it!” She said, holding her arms out wide in satisfaction with herself. “And I didn’t do it alone either. I had you with me. So I can be with you to help you with your fear too.” 

A shaky, static-filled sigh passed through his vents, “Hero it’s not...It isn’t that easy. I- Things don’t work like that for monsters.” 

She walked over, sliding down the fence to sit beside him. The sand was cold and without her jumper to keep her warmer now the chill seemed to lay itself on thick over the air. Leaning her chin on her knees and wrapping her arms around them put her deep in thought for a little bit. “This has happened before, hasn’t it? More than once?” 

Her guide refused to answer for a long while. When Hero finally assumed he would never answer her questions, he sighed again. “Yes. It has happened more than once. Some like this, and others in very, _very_ , different scenarios.”  
  
“Did it happen with the others too?” 

He tensed at that, every muscle freezing under her curious look. It hurt. For all the suns above it hurt so much. “Y-yes, it happened with the other heroes.” 

“That’s not all though, is it?” 

He forced a chuckle out, but instead of sounding like laughter, it came out sounding like garbled static, “You could put it that way, yes. I have been in this world a very long time.” 

“But you saw all of those people again didn’t you? Even if they’re a bit different now than when you first met.” She took a minute to pause, looking over herself. Her favorite Wellies melted down, her hands turned into gloves like she’d soon on cartoons, and when she crossed her eyes, her nose presented itself in a perfect circle, “Just because they’re different now, just because they’ve changed, doesn’t mean that you won’t ever see them again. Some of them don’t seem to be very nice to begin with,” another pause with a shiver, remembering the tin man from the Market, “But you can still see them. They still care.” 

“I still care.” 

_ “I’m still cross at you, an’ maybe I always will be but...I  _ _ don’t _ _ hate you.” _

The words ricocheted off the walls of RGB’s mind like a bullet, shattering them like glass in the process. Cyan ink steadily dripped off his face as the static in his ears picked up. He hugged his knees against him, the same way she had just moments ago, and hid his screen in his arms. More than likely staining the arms of his jacket, not that he could be very bothered by it. The excess color would come out eventually. On one hand, he knew things were much more complicated than Hero had made them out to be. Relationships, feelings, all of that was incredibly complicated no matter how hard he tried. The mistakes he’d made, the people he’d come to love so much and then hurt in the process of attempting to save this world from it’s untimely demise shook him to his core. The cuts ran deep so to speak, and although he was incredibly relieved to know that she did not see him as the others had, infected wounds do not heal so easily. 

That’s when she stood up, more determined than she’d felt since walking through the keyframe to meet with Time, but to do what exactly she was entirely uncertain of. Then she hugged him, rather awkwardly given the way he was sitting, but a fitting enough hug to say the least. On her knees beside him with her arms wrapped as tightly as she could around his shoulders, barely covering the distance longways. 

“It’s okay to be afraid, but you’re not alone in this. The storm clouds will go away and then the rainbow comes out. That’s what someone I used to know would say.”

And sitting there, against the fence, with her arms just barely wrapped around him holding him tighter than he’d been held in a longer time than even he could comprehend, _ maybe she’s right. Maybe things can be okay again. Maybe I can care again. Maybe I can love again.  _

That’s when, ever so slightly, the metaphorical rain clouds parted ways just enough for the light of the sun to peek through, giving him even a little bit of hope for events yet to come. 


End file.
